1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to software. More particularly, the disclosure relates to response routing.
2. General Background
Many systems are service based. The services in these systems are typically request/response based services. In other words, a requesting service can make a request for the service and a responding service provides a response back to the requestor. These systems typically allow the request and/or response to be transmitted and/or received asynchronously. As a result, various problems can occur. For example, the response of the responding service may not be sent immediately, which can result in delay. When the response is eventually transmitted, it is typically sent along the same protocol and to the original requesting service. By the time that the response is transmitted, the original requesting service may no longer be available. For instance, the original requesting service may down because of technical difficulties. Accordingly, the original requesting service may experience a prolonged delay in receiving the response or may not even receive the response at all as the response may get lost.
Current approaches allow these systems to fail when these problems arise. A recovery or compensation mechanism may then be utilized to re-route the message after the original response invocation has failed. These approaches are costly and do not prevent future problems from occurring.